Matthew Olsen
'Matthew "'Matt" Olsen'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0048127/?ref_=tt_cl_t13 jest postacią z komiksów W.I.T.C.H.. W serii animowanej głosu mu użyczył Jason Marsdenhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005189/. Historia Matt Olsen jest kolegą Will z klasy i jej wielkim zauroczeniem. Jest głównym gitarzystą, a także głównym piosenkarzem swojego zespołu muzycznego Wreck 55. Kilka z jego piosenek zostały usłyszane, a on wydaje się być bardzo utalentowanym piosenkarzem (kilka z jego piosenek, które zostały usłyszane obejmują "Demon we mnie", a także "Will, którą kocham", piosenka napisana dla Will). Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Sezonie 1 odcinku Wszystkiego najlepszego Will Wszystkiego najlepszego Will. W Potworny spacer Potworny spacer zaprosił ją na szkolny daniec, w "Dziel i rządź" Will i Sandra walczyły o niego na szkolnej wycieczce na narty. Daje Will koszatkę o imieniu Pan Huggles w "Na ratunek buntownikom". Matt po raz pierwszy dowiaduje się o Strażniczkach w "Skradzionym Sercu" Skradzione Serce, kiedy przypadkowo podąża za dziewczynami przez portal i znajduje się w Meridianie. Po tym, jak siedział na uboczu i oglądał główne wydarzenia w "Ostatniej bitwie" Ostatnia bitwa i "A jest dla Anonimowej" A jest dla Anonimowej, Matt wkrótce postanawia, że chce pomóc, chociaż Strażniczki niechętnie pozwalają mu na to na wypadek kontuzji. W rezultacie poprosił Caleba, by wyszkolił go, jak być wojownikiem w "N jest dla Niebezpieczeństwa"N jest dla Niebezpieczeństwa, pomagając dziewczynom walczyć z Nerissą i Rycerzami Zemsty w "Ś jest dla Śmieci" Ś jest dla Śmieci i "W jest dla Wiedzy" W jest dla Wiedzy. W połowie sezonu 2 Matt jest rozdarty między dwiema stronami. W "F jest dla Frajera" F jest dla Frajera Matt zostaje schwytany przez Nerissę, która przemieniła go w Shagona, Anioła Złośliwości, lidera Rycerzy Zniszczenia. Shagon ma wygląd muskularnego mężczyzny o pierzastych czarnych skrzydłach i złotej masce na twarzy i ma moc generowania zielonych wiązek światła ze swoich oczu. Shagon nieustannie deformował się w Matta w ciągu dnia tak, aby nikt nie martwił się o jego zaginięcie, pozwalając mu także szpiegować dziewczyny i sprawić, żeby Will jeszcze bardziej go nienawidziła. Później okazuje się, że Matt wciąż istnieje wewnątrz umysłu Shagona. Obaj są w stanie komunikować się, a czasami Shagon był zmuszony pozwolić Mattowi na ograniczoną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem (na przykład, kiedy musiał śpiewać lub grać na instrumencie), tak aby mógł dalej podawać się za Matta. W "E jest dla Ego" E jest dla Ego miłość Matta do Will pozwoliła mu wyrwać się spod kontroli Nerissy na wystarczająco długo, aby powstrzymać Rycerzy Zniszczenia przed skrzywdzeniem Will. W tym czasie sumienie Matta walczyło w ciele Shagona, a wkrótce pote został całkowicie uwolniony od mocy Shagona, kiedy Nerissa osuszyła swoich Rycerzy z mocy, by wypełnić swoje zreformowane Strażniczki. W "N jest dla Nierozłącznych" N jest dla Nierozłącznych Matt został uczyniony Regentem Ziemi przez Lillian Hale, dając mu moce Shagona, ale pozwalając mu na zachowanie swojej wolnej woli, spełniając jego życzenie, by skutecznie pomóc Will i innym, ale tym razem jego moce nie opierają się na nienawiści jego wrogów, ale jego własnych "mocach Lillian". Teraz trzyma jedną trzecią z mocy Serca Ziemi. W "Z jest dla Zanadu" Z jest dla Zanadu Matt walczył także w Wielkiej Bitwie o Nieskończone Miasto, używając swoich mocy. Walczył także w Bitwie o Kondrakar w "P jest dla Poddaj się" P jest dla Poddaj się. W "S jest dla Szczytu" S jest dla Szczytu wszystkim Regentom Ziemi udaje się stworzyć Strefę Glamour wokół Strażniczek i Lorda Cedrica, by trzymać publikę przed zobaczeniem walki. Chronologia: Komiks Matt śpiewa i gra na gitarze dla swojego zespołu "Cobalt Blue". Również pracuje w niepełnym wymiarze godzin w sklepie zoologicznym swojego dziadka wraz z Will i podziela te same zainteresowania o zwierzętach jak ona. Jest silny, miły i nieco wyluzowany. On i Will rozwijają uczucia względem siebie, ich związek dochodzi do punktu kulminacyjnego w Wydaniu 40, "Ostateczny sekret", kiedy Will w końcu postanawia powierzyć mu sekret Strażniczek. Później angażuje się w wydarzenia w Piątej Misji, kiedy poprzedni doradca Phobosa Johnathan Ludmoore chwyta go. To zwabia Will i Strażniczki do otworzenia magicznej książki, w której uwięziony jest Ludmoore. Wewnątrz książki, mimo że jest bez mocy, Matt pokonuje Ludmoore'a, używając magii samej książki, by usunąć Ludmoore'a z istnienia. W Szóstej Misji Matt idzie na przesłuchanie, by stać się głównym gitarzystą Karmilli i został wybrany, zmuszając go do opuszczenia Will dla swojego marzenia, by stać się sławnym jako gitarzysta. Powrócił później w tej misji. Kradzież mocy W.I.T.C.H. Matt otrzymał rolę drugoplanową w Siódmej Misji (Nowa Moc); kradzież esencji żywiołów i samego Serca, został uznany za złoczyńcę na początku tej misji. Później wyszło na jaw, że działał pod rozkazami Wyroczni, prosząc Matta, by przygotował Strażniczki na odkrycie "korzeni swoich mocy" i pokonanie swojego głównego wroga, poprzedniej Królowej Ziemi, Mrocznej Matki. Moce i zdolności W "F jest dla Frajera" F jest dla Frajera Nerissa porywa Matta i Pana Hugglesa i używa jego nienawiści do niej przeciwko niemu, zmieniając go w Shagona, którzy żywi się nienawiścią. Matt Olsen jest tylko ludzkim chłopcem i z tego powodu nie posiada magicznej mocy lub zdolności. Ale w serii animowanej Matt jest opętany przez Shagona. W "Ł jest dla Łaski" Ł jest dla Łaski Shagon atakuje rodziny strażniczek w celu zwiększenia ich nienawiści, co robi z powodzeniem. Szczególnie raduje się z drwienia z Will, ponieważ twierdzi, że jej nienawiść jest czysta i że zbyt dobrze się bawi. Twierdzi również, że jest tak zły, że nienawidzi samego siebie. Will próbuje odwołać się do jego lepszego osądu, co powoduje, że on ucieka. Jest to prawdopodobnie ze względu na to, że Matt próbuje odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i uświadomić Will sytuację. Shagon przyjmuje tożsamość Mata (AKA roztocza uroku i udawać Matta) w celu szpiegowania strażniczek i sprawienia, żeby Will nianawidziła go jeszcze bardziej. W odcinku "E jest dla Ego" E jest dla Ego Shagon jest w kłopocie ujawniającym, że nie jest tak naprawdę Mattem, kiedy ma trudności z wykonaniem zwykłego standardu Matta. Matt kłóci się z Shagonem, że jeśli nie pozwoli mu pomóc, wysadzi jego przykrywkę. Shagon pozwala Mattowi na wystarczającą kontrolę nad ich mózgiem i ciałem, aby mógł ćwiczyć ze swoim zespołem i uwolnić się od podejrzeń. Mattowi prawie udaje się odzyskać kontrolę kilka razy w celu ostrzeżenia Will, Shagon uświadamia sobie, że ona zagraża jego kontroli nad Mattem, więc postanawia, że musi się jej pozbyć. Przekonuje ją, że potrzebuje jej pomocy i zaprowadza ją w zasadzkę. Taranee i Cornelia pojawiają się na czas, by jej pomóc. Rycerze zdobywają przewagę i prawie pokonują Strażniczki. Matt widząc Will w opałach, działa poprzez śpiewania piosenki, którą napisał dla Will (Will, którą kocham). Will, która uświadamia sobie, że Matt jest w Shagonie, woła go, tym samym dając Mattowi siłę, by w pełni uwolnił się od Shagona i zniszczył jego duszę. Matt następnie używa mocy Shagona, żeby odwrócić sytuację na niekorzyść Rycerzy Zniszczenia. W tym czasie Nerissa (która obserwowała bitwę przez Fałd) osusza Rycerzy z ich mocy (niszcząc Ember i Tridarta w procesie), by wypełnić oryginalne Strażniczki C.H.Y.K.N., przywracając Mattowi i Panu Hugglesowi z powrotem ich pierwotne formy. W "N jest dla Nierozłącznych" N jest dla Nierozłącznych Matt zmienia się z powrotem w Shagona, kiedy Lillian czyni go jednym z Regentów Ziemi. Jednak nie jest już zły i żywi się nienawiścią--tylko mocą Lillian. Teraz może kontrolować, kiedy staje się Shagonem, a kiedy jest Mattem i znajduje się w pełnej kontroli nad swoim umysłem. Jako Regent posiada swoje oryginalne moce Shagona, teletransportowanie i może tworzyć roztoczenie uroku/ukryć rzeczywistość z pomocą innych Regentów. Pojawienie się w odcinku Odcinki sezonu 1 *"Wszystkiego najlepszego Will" *"Dziel i rządź" *"Potworny spacer" *"Na ratunek buntownikom" *"Skradzione Serce" *"Ostatnia bitwa" Odcinki sezonu 2 *"A jest dla Anonimowej" *"N jest dla Niebezpieczeństwa" *"Ś jest dla Śmieci" *"F jest dla Frajera" *"Ł jest dla Łaski" *"N jest dla Nieustępliwej" *"E jest dla Ego" *"T jest dla Traumy" *"N jest dla Nierozłącznych" *"Z jest dla Zwycięstwa" *"W jest dla Wiedźmy" *"Z jest dla Zanadu" *"P jest dla Poddaj się" *"S jest dla Szczytu" Odniesienia en:Matthew Olsen es:Matthew Olsen fr:Matthew Olsen Kategoria:Postacie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Postacie poboczne z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rycerze Zniszczenia Kategoria:Postacie, które żyją w Heatherfield Kategoria:Rodzina Olsen Kategoria:Postacie w związku z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Postacie z supermocami z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Bohaterowie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Miłosne zainteresowania Strażniczek (W.I.T.C.H.) Kategoria:Regenci Kategoria:Wypaczający z rzeczywistości Kategoria:Obdarowujący mocą Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Opętane osoby Kategoria:Osoby według obdarzenia mocą Kategoria:Opiekunowie mistycznych serc Kategoria:Telekinetycy Kategoria:Wszechmocne istoty Kategoria:Fałdujący Kategoria:Teletransportujący Kategoria:Ziemioburcy Kategoria:Osoby według obdzierania z mocy